


Horny Idiot

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, I suck at tags, Mainly angst, That's it, angst with payoff, bellarke AU, bellarke angst, bellarke college au, but it's late and i'm writing this instead of sleeping, hot af, i just had to bust it out, i'm sorry this is messy, not smut but kind of smut, social media mishaps, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Clarke accidentally sends Bellamy a Snapchat about wanting to fuck him.





	Horny Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Twitter then you know exactly what inspired this fanfic and I have no words but it needed to be done. If you don't follow me on Twitter then I guess you can enjoy this. Sorry, it's late and this is really half-assed but I've been having major writer's block and this is the only thing I've been capable of putting into words. So, I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> xx
> 
> follow me on twitter @brunnhildesthor

Clarke throws herself onto her bed, kicking off her shoes as she pulls out her phone. Between school and all the hours, she was spending volunteering and working she was physically drained. But it felt like for some reason every time she got into bed at night it was impossible for her to sleep. 

The thought of Bellamy Blake just on the other side of her wall drove her crazy. They were roommates and best friends. Everyone knew it. But what everyone failed to realize was that she was absolutely in love with him. But since she broke up with Finn it felt like her simple infatuation had quickly turned to lust. 

It was getting worse. She was finding it harder and harder for her to tame herself around him. The simplest of actions were making her insides squirm. The way he looked up from his coffee and the morning paper in the morning when she was rushing out the door for class, his glasses just hanging off the tip of his freckle covered nose. The way he walked around shirtless after he showered, the water still warm against his beautiful chest. The way his body pressed against her back when he helped her with her homework. But especially the way he ran his thumb along the arch of her foot when they were both lying on the couch watching Netflix on a Saturday night. 

His presence has become so overwhelming. Everything he does feels like a trigger running right down her pants. And it was getting to be too much. Clarke needed to get laid soon if she wanted to contain herself anymore. The dry season needed to come to an end if she wanted to save her friendship with Bellamy. 

After a few minutes of scrolling through Twitter, she hears the squeaking of a bed. Staring up at her ceiling she lets out a frustrated sigh. Of course, the girl in the apartment directly above her was having insanely good sex. And there she was lying on her bed, by herself on a Friday night with absolutely no one willing to get into her bed. 

At least no one she wanted in her bed.

Pulling up Snapchat Clarke starts recording. Rolling her eyes she lets out a dramatic sigh. “Of course the girl that lives above me is getting laid. She hasn’t gotten laid all year but now all of a sudden she’s got someone in her bed. I’m not even going to pretend like I’m not jealous because I am. That should be me.” And with that, she sends it to Harper. 

She closes her eyes for a moment trying to ignore the moans coming from upstairs, the sound of the bed aggressively squeaking, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. But it’s all too much to bear. Clarke needs to get laid. Bellamy is just on the other side of her wall probably sleeping. A man. Someone who could fix her problem without any issues. 

But she can’t.

She promised herself that she’d never do that with him. That Bellamy would be a friend, only a friend. If there was one friendship she didn’t want to lose it was theirs. 

Her phone dings, a Snapchat from Harper. It triggers a smile on her face because at least if anyone understands it’s Harper. She was in the same boat when it came to Monty. They were both two idiots in love with their best friends. Maybe it’d be easier if they just dated each other. 

“If you need some good dick so bad then just ask Bellamy. He’s literally right there coward.” 

“Maybe if Bellamy Blake would quit playing and dick me down I wouldn’t be in here dying alone. But you and I both know he never would.” Clarke can’t help but laugh at herself as she quickly hits send. 

And it isn’t until the video is sent that she realizes she didn’t send it to Harper at all. It feels like all the blood leaves her body as she sees his name at the top of her screen. 

** _Bellamy Blake > Delivered_ **

Placing her pillow on her face she lets out a scream. Her heart starts racing faster than she can even imagine. She quickly stands up pacing back and forth. If it was a message she could’ve said that it was one of her friends joking with her or pranking her. But it was _ her face _ and the words came out of _ her mouth _. Even better he could watch it as many times as he wanted because her dumbass left it on a loop. He could probably rewatch it, record it and blackmail her for the rest of her miserable life.

Grabbing her phone she slips out of her room and rushes out of their apartment. She quickly calls Harper too anxious to sit alone with her thoughts. It’s not long before she picks up and she’s nearly screaming in the hallway. 

“Harper, I did a bad thing. I did a stupid thing. I’m going to die. I’m going to die literally right now.”

“Clarke? Wait, wait. Are you okay? What happened?” She can hear the concern in her voice coming through the phone. And it makes her feel a little better about her situation. A little better about how big of an idiot she is. 

She takes a deep breath trying to recollect herself. Lowering her voice to a whisper she continues. “I sent Bellamy a Snapchat I meant to send you. And now my life is over.”

“What did you say?”

“I said maybe if Bellamy would quit playing and dick me down I wouldn’t be here dying alone.” And there’s a silence on the other end of the phone. For a moment she thinks she’s hung up.

Until she hears the sound of her hysterically laughing on the other end of the line. She’s offended by it but it isn’t long before she’s joining in on the laughter. Her sides start to hurt and really it’s useless to be sad about it. It’s not like she could sneak into his room and delete the Snapchat before he noticed.

“You know what. I’m just going to take a hot shower.”

“Clarke, hot showers cannot fix your life problems.” Clarke ignores her as she marches back into her apartment ignoring the anxiety itching beneath her skin. “Clarke, do not ignore me.”

“Look. I’m having a crisis and there’s nothing I can do to fix it. I’m just going to have to do what I always do. Pretend I’m okay until I actually am.” Clarke grabs her robe before slipping back into the hallway. “I’m showering, Harper. Let me-” 

“Let you what? Clarke?”

Her breath gets caught in her throat as she sees Bellamy standing right outside her door. Her eyes run down his face to his chest until they reach the trail of hair getting lost in his pajamas. “I...I gotta go, Harper. Goodnight.”

The sound of Harper protesting is the last thing she hears before she’s able to hang up. Her eyes are locked on Bellamy’s as he stands before her. His mouth hangs open as he stares at her as if there’s something he wants to say but maybe he just wants to see her squirm. Clarke feels paralyzed by the look in his eyes. There’s a hunger that she can’t quite deny anymore. 

“I-” Her words fail her as her mouth remains incapable of saying anything. Because there’s no rational explanation to what she sent him. There’s nothing she can say to brush it off. She couldn’t even pretend that he misinterpreted it. Because everything she wanted to say was said, clear as day and they both knew it. 

Bellamy takes a cautious step closer to her and she wants to move away but she doesn’t. The heat between them begins to grow and she can’t quite breathe the closer he gets. She doesn’t know what to say because there’s nothing to say. 

Instead, she just lets him take the lead. She closes her eyes as he places his fingers at the edge of her chin, tilting her head up towards his. All she wants to do now is feel his lips against hers. It’s what she’s been aching for as long as she’s known him. 

He leans into her ear carefully brushing his lips against her skin. “Tell me what you want, Clarke.”

She’s breathless. Just the lust in his voice is enough to get panties wet. He’s so close but he refuses to make a move until she responds. But she can’t. Instead, she grabs him by the back of his neck pulling his lips into hers. She allows him to corner her against the wall, his palms pressed on both sides of her as her fingers get tangled in his dark curls. 

Between a few hungry kisses, she manages to mumble against his swollen lips. _ “I want you.” _

He pulls away for a moment, his eyes running all over her as if to see if she was real or if this was real. He holds her face in the palms of her hands holding her gently. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Her eyes dart to the floor for a moment and she can’t quite think of a way to respond. What is she even supposed to tell him? I was too scared to lose you? Too scared that you’d become one of his many conquests? Too scared that things wouldn’t be the same? There were too many reasons but after feeling the passion behind his eyes all of those reasons seemed stupid.

Clarke places her hands on his holding him in place, too scared to lose the moment. But he lowers himself until her eyes are on him. Until she’s forced to face him and their reality. “It’s okay.” He lets out a nervous laugh as he lets her face go. “I believe I was asked to quit playing and what was it? Dick you down?”

Clarke swats her hand at his chest but he quickly catches it showering her knuckles in kisses. She feels a wave of heat run down her spine as she tightens her hold on his hand. Bellamy continues to kiss the inside of her wrist slowly moving up her arm until he reaches the base of her neck. He holds her hands above her head as he begins to leave sloppy kisses to her neck his teeth occasionally skimming her skin. 

His teeth nibble at the tip of her ear and she can’t help but arch her back in response. Every touch, every kiss, every word that leaves his mouth just makes her body do things she can’t explain. It feels so normal yet so much better than anything she’s ever experienced. 

“Now you were talking about a shower?” Clarke’s eyes run down to his lips for a moment. And all she can imagine is how they’d feel between her legs. That paired with the ecstasy of a steaming shower. It was something she’d pictured more than once. Bellamy doesn’t allow her to respond before he’s sweeping her off her feet and carrying her towards their bathroom. 

It’s not long before they’re stumbling around the bathroom with their lips locked and their clothes eagerly coming off. The showers not quite hot enough when they get in but it doesn’t matter all she can focus on is the way his hands feel against her body. 

When he pins her against the wall in the shower she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer. It feels like no matter what they do they just can’t get close enough. Years of anticipation needed much more than a one-night stand. She’d need him to fuck her senseless every day until forever before she got enough of him. And judging by the way he so effortlessly got her off she knew it’d never be a problem.

He wraps his hand around her neck with one hand and holds her up with the other. The hot water runs down their bodies as she rides him. She can’t seem to do anything but hold onto his beautiful broad shoulders as she throws her head back. Sex with Bellamy Blake was like heaven if she could ever really put it into words. 

He worshipped her body. Every curve, every scar, every single thing she hated about herself he seemed to love. Being with Bellamy was everything she’d ever imagined and more. He was rough, aggressive even but he was also careful and caring. He didn’t just say he wanted her, he showed her. 

She didn’t feel insecure about her body when she was with him. In fact, she never felt more empowered in her life. And to think all of this came to be because she accidentally sent him a Snapchat that she wasn’t supposed to. Somehow her idiocy got her what she always wanted. Bellamy Blake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there was kind of no smut but it's mainly because I think I suck at writing smut. I'm sorry. Blame my lack of smut confidence for that.


End file.
